My Little Galge
by the only 95
Summary: Keima Katsuragi y Elsee viajan al mundo de Equestria para capturar las almas fugitivas que escaparon de su dimención, que aventuras les espera al dúo, Keima ya no tendrá que conquistar el corazón de chicas humanas sino de ¿Ponis? Un Crossover de [MLP - The World God Only Knows] (Si no has visto el anime te doy un pequeño resumen adentro) !POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!
1. Chapter 1

**The only 95:** Que tal queridos lectores, vengo con un nuevo fic que es un Crossover ya que buscaba alguno de este tipo para leer pero no encontré ninguno, ni siquiera en ingles y me dije, porque no ser el primero en escribirlo y eme aquí.

 **Steven:** Y que pasa con el fic de **EL COMIENZO** traidor.

 **The only 95:** Aun lo seguiré escribiendo solo que se me ocurrió hacer este, si veo que a los lectores les gusta pues lo continuare junto con el otro fic.

 **Steven:** Más te vale, acuérdate que en el otro fic no vas ni al 20%.

 **The only 95:** No se dé que te quejas si ya termino tu saga.

Vemos a Steven en un rincón de la pared con un aura negra y pasando su dedo por el piso.

 **The only 95:** … hora de leer.

* * *

Se ubica casi antes de que comience la tercera temporada, ósea ante de la saga de las Diosas (No es necesario ver todo el anime para entender, yo se los explico)

Un pequeño cambio es que Keima ya conoce a Dokuro (Más adelante explico quien es)

* * *

Afuera de un colegio de Japón vemos a una chica entregándole un bento (N/A: es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa, gracias Wikipedia) a un chico, ambos eran estudiantes.

 **Chica:** (Nerviosa) Esto… es para ti.

 **Chico:** …

 **Chica:** (Nerviosa) Es un… agradecimiento por apoyarme.

 **Chico:** …

 **Chica:** (Sonrojándose) _*Me… me dijo linda*_

Acto seguido el chico le da un beso el cual lo recibe con gusto, en ese momento se escucha una hermosa melodía y salen unas palabras las cuales son _FIN (Ruta Completada)._

Vemos esa escena en un aparato llamado PFP (N/A: Es lo mismo que el PSP solo que cámbienle la S por una F) y a un chico con un pelo color marrón oscuro y unos lentes sentado en un sillón en medio de la sala, sonriendo con satisfacción al haber acabado su juego.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Parándose y alzando su PFP en señal de victoria) ¡OTRA VICTORIA MÁS PARA EL DIOS DE LAS CONQUISTAS!

El es Keima Katsuragi un estudiante de 17 años, pelo color marrón oscuro y usa lentes, experto en los juegos Galges donde conquistas chicas 2D, es antisocial y un adicto total a dichos juegos pero pese a ello es el mejor en la escuela obteniendo altas calificaciones incluso cuando está en el salón con su PFP ganándose el apodo de Otomegane [Otaku – Megane (Lentes)], aunque los profesores le intentaron quitar dicho aparato, el siempre hallaba la manera de seguir jugando en la escuela (N/A: Incluso en la clase de natación) haciendo que los profesores se den por vencidos con él. Sus gustos ya los conocemos, sus disgustos son los dulces y la realidad, aduciendo siempre que las chicas 2D son mejores que las de 3D (Reales).

 **Elsee:** (Recostada en otro sillón) Nii-sama estoy aburrida.

Ella es Elsee es una chica/demonio, es un poco torpe y suele meter la pata con regularidad pero tiene un buen corazón.

Un resumen rápido, en el mundo hay almas fugitivas del infierno que se ocultan en el corazón de las chicas las cuales solo pueden ser extraídas de tres maneras pero siendo el amor una de las formas más factibles para extraerlas. Keima un día jugando con su PFP recibió un correo en el cual le retaban a conquistar a las chicas y él se ofendió al recibir dicho correo que retaba al Dios de las Conquistas y acepto pensando que se refería a las chicas 2D pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Elsee bajo del cielo en un rayo y le dijo que juntos tenían que capturar las almas fugitivas, aunque Katsuragi se negó Elsee le dijo que como acepto el contrato y se negaba a participar tanto él como ella morirían haciendo que al Otomegane se le helara la sangre y acepto por todos los juegos que aun le faltaban jugar.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Se sienta y continua otro juego) Como puedes decir que este día es aburrido, hoy puedo estar todo el día con mis amados juegos sin interrupciones.

 **Elsee:** Pero Nii-sama no ha habido ninguna alma fugitiva que capturar últimamente.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Mejor para mí, así me actualizo con los juegos que me retrase.

En eso el broche de Elsie comienza a sonar, dando como una especie de señal.

 **Elsee:** (Tocando su broche) Parece que me llaman del infierno… a los dos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¿Qué?

 **Elsee:** (Tomando su mano) Al parecer es urgente, tenemos que ir de una vez (abriendo un portal)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** E… espera por lo menos déjame guardar la partidaaAAAAHHHH!

La demonio salto junto con el chico hacia el portal que los llevaba al infierno.

 _Infierno:_

En una sala con pantallas y teclados holográficos vemos a un ser pequeño con la cara de una calavera, una capucha con una apariencia similar a la muerte pero más caricaturesca, es la encargada de todo el departamento de captura de almas y por lo visto estaba muy preocupada.

 **Dokuro:** _*Espero que ya estén en camino*_

En eso frente a ella se abre un portal del cual sale Elsee junto con Keima cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Parándose) ¡¿DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA?! – Ve su PFP tirado a un costado de él y lo recoge – (Sobándolo contra su cara) Que bueno que no te rompiste - Ante tal acción tanto Dokuro y Elsee tenían una gran gota al estilo anime - (Guardando su PFP en su bolsillo) ´´Cof´´ Para que nos llamo.

 **Dokuro:** Los llame por esto – mostrando unas estadísticas las cuales dejaron al Dios de las Conquistas impactado.

 **Elsee:** … No entiendo.

 **Dokuro:** Verán un día las almas fugitivas bajaron su número considerablemente y otro día llegaron a cero.

 **Elsee:** ¿Y eso no es bueno?.

 **Dokuro:** No, porque no se presentaron quien capturo las almas, simplemente desaparecieron.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Serio) Tiene más información que no nos ha dicho, no es así.

La mencionada simplemente asintió y mostro un video donde todas las almas fugitivas pasaban por una especie de portal.

 **Dokuro:** Como verán por unos buenos motivos no puedo mostrarle este video al resto del departamento de captura de almas.

 **Elsee:** ¿Por qué?, si se las están llevando por un portal, es fácil de rastrear.

 **Dokuro:** No es un simple portal, es un portal dimensional, ósea que llevaron las almas a otra dimensión, ¿Quién? No sé, pero no podemos dejarlas ir a un lugar donde hallan chicas donde las almas se escondan en sus corazones.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*No me está gustando a donde va esto*_ Y si no le mostro el video al resto, ¿Por qué a nosotros si?

 **Dokuro:** (Sonriendo) Porque quiero que ustedes vallan a esa dimensión, capturen todas las almas y las envíen aquí.

 **Keima/Elsee:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Elsee:** ¿Por qué nosotros?

 **Dokuro:** Ustedes, aunque tienen poco tiempo de trabajar juntos han capturado más almas que todos los veteranos de este lugar, aparte por que confió en ustedes, si se llega a saber esto podría haber una revuelta en el infierno.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No quiero ir, aun tengo muchos juegos Galges que comprar en este mundo y también ponerme al día con los que ya tengo.

 **Dokuro:** Acuérdate del contrato - Ante dichas palabras Katsuragi se queda callado – bueno, me tomo mucho tiempo ubicar hacia que dimensión están enviando las alma pero al fin lo ubique, asique los enviare inmediatamente.

 **Keima/Elsee:** ¡¿QUÉ?!, ESPERE AUN NO ESTAMOS LISTOS!

 **Dokuro:** Adiós.

Y debajo de ellos se abre un portal el cual luce diferente donde caen y luego se cierra.

 **Dokuro:** Uhs creo que olvide decirles que en esa dimensión van a cambiar un poquito, bueno que lo averigüen ellos mismos.

…

 _Otra Dimensión:_

El portar se abre encima de un extenso bosque donde caen dos criaturas contra el suelo y por lo visto un poco aturdidas por el estrepitoso viaje y aterrizaje.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Sentándose y llevándose una ´´mano´´ a la cara) Ay, mi cabeza, porque no puedo tener un día normal y tranquilo con mis juegos… - Se da cuenta de que con lo que se estaba sobando la cara no era una mano – ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ME PASO!

* * *

 **The only 95:** Algo corto, lo sé pero solo es el inicio, claro si ustedes quieren que suban más capítulos, para los que no sepan del anime les di por lo menos un pequeño resumen pero si les interesa el anime con gusto pueden verlo, se los recomiendo, pero no significa que tienen que ver el anime para entender el fic ya que yo mismo se los explicare conforme avance los capítulos así como este.

 **Steven:** Créanle, esta obsesionado con este anime, incluso se leyó todo el manga y ha visto todas las temporadas.

 **The only 95:** En mi defensa es un buen anime y el protagonista es muy bueno, asique ya saben dejen su Comentario/Reviews si quieren que continúe con la historia ( _ **Enserio dejen el comentario, necesito saber si les gusta la idea**_ ) y si dicen que si pues haré todo lo posible para hace que el protagonista del fic tenga la misma actitud que el del manga y el anime, aunque me llevara tiempo pero por mis lectores yo lo haré.

 **Steven:** Te estás olvidando de algo.

 **The only 95:** A sí, no se olviden también pasar por mi otra historia **EL COMIENZO** la cual también estoy escribiendo y subo como mínimo un capitulo por semana (Si tengo mucho tiempo hasta 3 por semana)

 **The only 95/Steven:** Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Vemos a un poni con lentes, de pelaje color rojo oscuro, crin de color marrón y una cutie mark de un PFP con un corazón en la pantalla y una mira de arma, en el cuello seguía llevando el mismo aro morado (N/A: Desde que firmo el ´´contrato´´ esa cosa aprecio en su cuello, cosa que si no cumple con dicho contrato morirá decapitado al igual que su compañera que también tiene uno igual, me olvide mencionarlo en el primer capitulo -.-)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Mirando sus cascos) ¡PE… PERO QUE RAYOS ME PASO! (Temblando) _*Tranquilo, todo tiene una explicación lógica, cálmate*_ \- en eso ve que unos arbustos cerca de donde, sale una unicornio de color morado con una crin color negro, un broche de una calavera en su crin y una cutie mark de un frasco con lo que parece un alma entrando en él y también un aro morado en su cuello

 **Elsee:** (Caminando de una manera muy torpe) Nii-sama me siento muy rara… (Ve al poni al frente de ella)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** …

 **Elsee:** …

 **Keima/Elsee:** AAHHHH!

Luego de estar gritando por varios minutos lograron calmarse.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Acomodándose sus lentes) Muy bien, hora de analizar mejor las cosas, estamos en la dimensión donde escaparon las almas, en medio de un bosque y para terminar nos convertimos en… creo que sería poni por el tamaño que tenemos.

 **Elsee:** ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Sacando un PFP de quien sabe dónde) Voy a jugar un rato para relajarme.

 **Elsee:** (Suspirando) Nii-sama no es momento de jugar acuérdate que tenemos que capturar…

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Elsee:** (Asustada) Que pasa, acaso vistes un monstruo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Alzando sus dos cascos) No tengo dedos, como se supone que juegue con estas cosas – poniéndose en posición fetal cerca a un árbol y teniendo un aura oscura – Porque la realidad es tan cruel conmigo.

 **Elsee:** Podrías dejar un rato tus juegos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Agrandándose su cabeza) ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, PARA MÍ LOS JUEGOS SON MI VIDA Y LA REALIDAD UNA MIERDA!

 **Elsee:** (lloriqueando) Lo siento kami-sama ´´Sniff´´ no quise hacerte enojar.

Aunque Keima sea un tipo frio en parte tiene su corazón y ver lloriquear a su compañera/´´hermana´´/la que arruino su vida, también le afecta un poco.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Suspirando) Lo siento (Viendo a todos los lados) tal vez sería buena idea salir de este bosque antes de que caiga la noche.

 **Elsee:** (Animada) yo me encargo de eso – toma la pata de Keima y da un salto pero cae de hocico contra el suelo – (Sobándose) Ouch!, porque no pude volar, no lo entiendo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Sera porque tu cuerpo cambio – en eso nota la marca que tiene Elsee en su flanco y también se fija en su marca pero no le da importancia ahora.

 **Elsee:** (Llevándose un casco a la cabeza y sacando la lengua) A sí, creo que lo olvide.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Ella viviendo sola no duraría ni un día*_ ¿Y tu hagoromo? (N/A: Es la ´´chalina´´ rosada que lleva en su cuello, le sirve para crear objetos, hacerse invisible hasta incluso cambiar la apariencia exterior de alguien, ósea la ropa)

 **Elsee:** (Buscando por todos lado) Juraría que lo tenía conmigo cuando fuimos transportados a este mundo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Viendo un gran árbol) Elsee ayúdame a subir al árbol, si llego a la copa podre tener una mejor visión del panorama y así ubicar algún tipo de civilización cercana a este bosque.

 **Elsee:** ¿Ah?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Llevándose un casco a la cara) Solo ayúdame a subir quieres.

Basta decir que tuvieron que intentarlo varias veces ya que no estaban acostumbrados a sus nuevos cuerpos pero al fin lo lograron.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (En la copa del árbol) Valla que es extenso este bosque.

 **Elsee:** Ves algo Nii-sama.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Aun nad… - En eso más al fondo del bosque ve humo salir deduciendo una sola posibilidad – creo que encontré algo, pero está muy lejos, será mejor apurarnos antes de que caiga la noche.

El poni al tratar de bajar del árbol se apoya en una rama muy delgada ocasionando que se rompa y caiga del árbol.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** AAAHHH!

 **Elsee:** NII-SAMA!

Keima cerró los ojos solo esperando sentir dolor pero cuando cayó sintió algo muy suave para luego darse cuenta que estaba encima de un colchón y cuando se fijo en Elsee que tenía los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta un aura rosada estaba cubriendo su cuerno.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** E… Elsee tu cuerno.

 **Elsee:** (Abriendo los ojos) ¿Eh? - el hechizo se anula y el colchón debajo de keima desaparece en un Poof! – ¿qué paso? (Viendo a Keima) ¿como lograste aterrizar?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Al parecer ella uso algo parecido como cuando tenía su hagoromo*_ (Haciéndose el desentendido) Olvida eso hay que salir de aquí _*Este mundo es cada vez más raro*_

 _-1 hora después:_

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Ya llegamos.

Frente a ellos estaba la entrada al pueblo que el gamer vio cuando se subió a la copa del árbol.

 **Elsee:** (Contenta) Y que esperamos hay que ir – es detenida por una pata que se poso al frente suyo - ¿Qué pasa nii-sama?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Porque no piensas antes de actuar, somos ¡PONIS… QUE HABLAN!

 **Elsee:** ¿Y?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Llevándose un casco a la cara) Que crees que hagan las personas cuando vean a un par de ponis que hablan.

 **Elsee:** … Nos abrazaran y mimaran (N/A: Si fueran Bronies)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Le crece la cabeza y le salen dientes filosos estilo anime) ¡NO!, nos meterán en jaulas para el entretenimiento de los demás – se ve a una chibi (N/A: Significa una versión pequeñita, linda y adorable de un personaje) Elsee unicornio encerrada en un jaula mientras llora cómicamente – o aun peor nos diseccionaran para ver porque razón hablamos – Aparece la misma chibi Elsee atada a una mesa de metal mientras un laser se acerca poco a poco a ella.

 **Elsee:** (Abrasándose asustada) No quiero que me enjaulen ni me habrán.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Por eso primero hay que investigar de lejos para luego proceder a capturar las almas y largarnos de aquí.

 **Elsee:** Pero nii-sama como conquistaras el corazón de las chicas siendo un poni.

El poni se queda en blanco al oír eso, al parecer no tomo en cuenta su apariencia para realizar la misión, solo procede a sentarse debajo de un árbol y tratar de jugar con su PFP.

 **Elsee:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Tratando de apretar los botones) Si voy a morir por lo menos que sea mientras juego _*o trato de jugar*_.

 **Elsee:** (Viendo el pueblo) Nii-sama mire.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No ves que estoy tratando de jugar en lo que me queda de vida.

 **Elsee:** (Agarrando su cabeza y alzándola) Mire.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No puede ser…

Frente a ellos hallaban un grupo que por lo visto eran ponis saliendo del pueblo charlando amenamente y pasando al lado de nuestros protagonistas los cuales sin creerlo se adentraron galopando al pueblo donde vieron a más ponis, unicornios y pegasos de diversos colores y unas marcas muy raras en sus flancos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Estoy en una dimensión donde hay ponis de colores, esto parece un mal chiste, que la realidad no puede castigarme más… espera si las almas fugitivas escaparon a esta dimensión eso significa que…*_

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que el broche de calavera que tenia Elsee comenzó a sonar, ese aparato detectaba cuando había un alma fugitiva escondida en el corazón de una chica cerca.

 **Elsee:** (Agarrando su broche) Donde es…

 **Pinkie Pie:** (Apareciendo de la nada) Hola que tal mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, son nuevos en Ponyville porque yo conozco a todos y cada uno de los ponis en este lugar y mi Pinkie sentido me dice que ustedes son nuevos en este lugar ¿Quieren ser mis amigos? ¿Les gustan las fiestas? ¿Porque tu Broche suena y emite una luz roja, acaso es una bomba? ¿Por qué tiene la mirada de haber visto un fantasma? ¿Dónde está el fantasma?... ¿En que estaba?

El dúo estaba tan asustados porque la poni salió de la nada que no escucharon nada de lo que había dicho la hiperactiva poni y no ayudaba mucho que haiga dicho todo eso en unos segundos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Recuperándose del susto) Eh… a hola, si somos nuevos en este lugar - La poni rosa solo mostro una gran sonrisa y se fue de ese lugar muy rápido - _*¿Qué le pasa, está loca o qué?*_ \- Pero Pinkie así como se fue volvió con lo que parece un carro festivo.

 _-Cancion de Pinkie Pie:_

Bienvenidos sean

Sean bienvenidos ustedes

Bienvenidos sean

Dime cómo están ustedes

Bienvenidos sean

Dire: ¡hip hip! ¡Hurra!

¡Bienvenidos sean a Ponyville sin más!

Espera...

 _-Fin de la Cancion de Pinkie Pie:_

Lo siguiente que vemos es que una gran masa de pastel salir disparada del carro en dirección a los dos viajeros cubriéndolos con dicha masa.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Jejeje creo que puse la masa de pastel en el carro en vez de las serpentinas y ¿donde puse las serpentinas?... ¡EL HORNO! – Se va corriendo pero se detiene a unos metros – ¡NO OLVIDEN IR A SUGAR CUP CORNER A LAS 9! (Se va)

 **Elsee:** (Cubierta de masa) Eso fue divertido.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Cubierto de masa) _*No importa la especie, siempre las chicas reales me causan problemas*_ será mejor que vallamos a limpiarnos de una vez, no tolero el aroma a dulce.

Fueron caminando hasta una pileta donde se sacaron toda la masa del cuerpo aunque aun llevaban masa en la crin.

 **Elsee:** Nii-sama sobre el detector…

Otra vez el mismo aparato volvió a emitir su sonido con una luz roja.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Cuidado!

Una pegaso estaba cayendo en picada en dirección a nuestro protagonista que recibió el impacto de lleno levantando polvo en el proceso.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (levantándose) Oye fíjate por dónde vas.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¿Yo?, tú fuiste la que se estrello conmigo… - En eso fija su PFP que estaba tirada a un costado con la pantalla rajada, con sus cascos temblando la levanta – mi… mi… ¡MI PFP!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oye amigo estas bien – Ve a Keima que se tira al suelo en posición fetal llorando cómicamente mientras abraza su consola – (Con una gota estilo anime) _*Que le pasa a este poni*_

 **Elsee:** Eh, hola mi nombre es Elsee.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (Viendo a la unicornio) mucho gusto, son nuevos en Ponyville.

 **Elsee:** Si mi nii-san somos nuevos en el pueblo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Nii-san?

 **Elsee:** (Nerviosa) Qui… quiero decir hermano, si mi hermano.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pues yo soy Rainbow Dash, futura integrante de los Wonderbolts.

 **Elsee:** ¿Quiénes son los Wonderbolts?

 **Rainbow Dash:** (Elevándose en el aire) Pues no son nada más y nada menos que los pegasos más rápidos y geniales de toda Equestria y yo seré parte de ellos. Bueno fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a tu… (Viendo al poni seguir llorando) hermano, Adiós – y con eso la pegaso va volando a una velocidad impresionante dejando una estela de arcoíris.

 **Elsee:** Eso… fue… impresionante, valla que es muy rápida no es así nii-sama.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (llorando) _*Porque me castiga la realidad*_

Luego de que nuestro protagonista se desahogara y ver que seguía funcionando su PFP caminaron un rato más por el pueblo para conocer el lugar.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _* Estos ponis se comportan como si fueran humanos, que raro mundo es este*-_ Pero sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien tirándolo al piso y al alzar su vista vio a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin color rosado - _*No otra vez*_

 **Fluttershy:** (Hablando bajo) lo… siento.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No te escucho.

 **Fluttershy:** (Hablando muy bajo) lo… siento.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Habla tan bajo que no la entiendo, se parece mucho a Shiori Shiomiya *_ (N/A: Ella fue una de sus primeras conquistas, si creen que Fluttershy es tímida pues Shiori es la timidez hecha persona, aparte es la bibliotecaria de la escuela haciendo que se encierre en sus libros volviéndola una adicta a la lectura)

En ese instante suena el detector asustando aun más a la pegaso que del miedo sale disparada a una velocidad más rápida que la de la pegaso color celeste.

 **Elsee:** _*¿Acaso ella también querrá ser una Wonderbolt?*_

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Con una gota estilo anime) _*Creo que es igual que ella, ojala no sea una fanática de los libros también*_

…

No muy lejos de ahí, en una biblioteca/árbol.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Achu!

 **Spike:** Estas bien Twilight.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Si Spike, solo cierra las ventanas creo que me estoy resfriando.

…

Nuestro dúo de viajeros seguían caminando por el pueblo pero el poni gamer aun seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Una poni loca, una pegaso muy descortés y otra pegaso demasiado tímida, esto no puede ponerse peor*_ Oye Elsee – no responde – Elsee me escuchas – mira hacia atrás y ve a la unicornio pegada a un vidrio ensimismada con un vestido que estaba por lo visto en un ¿Carrusel? - _*Como la contrataron para el departamento de captura de almas* -_ Se acerca a la unicornio.

 **Elsee:** (Con estrellas en los ojos) Valla pero que vestidos más lindos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Estas consiente que son vestidos para ponis.

 **Elsee:** (Haciendo un puchero) Pero no por eso dejan de ser lindos… (En eso muestra una gran sonrisa)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** O no, ni si quiera lo pien… - es tomado de su pata.

 **Elsee:** ¡HORA DE COMPRAS!

Y arrastrando a su ´´hermano´´ como si de un trapo viejo se tratase entraron a carrusel y cuando Keima estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta el detector de almas volvió a sonar.

 **Rarity:** (Bajando las escaleras) Mucho gusto soy Rarity bienvenidos a mi Boutique Carrusel y… ¡O POR DIOS QUE LES PASO EN SU CRIN!

Si hacemos memoria ellos recibieron un disparo de masa de pastel cortesía de Pinkie y fueron cubiertos de polvo gracias a Rainbow.

 **Rarity:** No permitiré que se vean así acompáñenme.

La unicornio con su magia los arrastro... digo los llevo a una silla para cada uno donde los oblig… perdón les pidió amablemente que se sentaran mientras batallaba para sacar toda la masa de sus crines luego de eso solo a la unicornio le comenzó a peinar para dejar su crin hecha una maravilla.

 **Elsee:** (Viéndose en un espejo) Quedo muy bonito gracias Rarity.

 **Rarity:** No hay porque agradecer querida, no podía dejarlos a ambos andar de esa manera por el pueblo.

 **Elsee:** Mi nombre es Elsee y el es mi nii-sa… hermano Jejeje.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Genial otra más*_ Mi nombre es Keima.

Después de eso Elsee le dijo que estaba interesada en un vestido el cual le mostro Rarity incluso le invito a que se lo probara donde para la opinión de la unicornio blanca le quedaba divino, Elsee quería el vestido lamentablemente se entero que no tenían dinero de esa dimensión como siempre su naturaleza olvidadiza, fue el pensamiento de Keima, pero de todas maneras Rarity le regalo el vestido sacando a flote su GENEROSIDAD haciendo que Elsee le agradezca bastante y la considerara como una amiga más.

 _-Saliendo del Boutique Carrusel:_

Vemos a la unicornio con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba una bolsa en su lomo.

 **Elsee:** Ahora donde vamos nii-sama.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Esa unicornio llamada Rarity nos elevo usando una especie de magia la cual parecía salir de su cuerno, eso significa que Elsee también puede utilizarlo*_ ya sé a dónde iremos.

 **Elsee:** ¿A dónde?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** A sacar información de este mundo y que mejor lugar de información que la…

 _-20 minutos después:_

Luego de estar pidiendo indicaciones a varios ponis transeúntes por fin llegaron a la biblioteca ya que Keima sabía que sin conocimientos prácticamente estaban perdidos en ese mundo así que buscar y recolectar información era lo primordial ahora y si, saco esa idea de juegos Galges RPG.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Una biblioteca árbol, ojala no haiga otra loca poni aquí*_ (Tocando la puerta)

 **Spike:** (Abriendo la puerta) Si en que los puedo atenderlos.

Frente a ellos estaban un reptil con escamas verdes y moradas, a Keima se le vino a la mente aquel dinosaurio que siempre salía en la televisión en su infancia, claro que el a esa edad estaba más ocupado con sus juegos (N/A: Un gamer no nace, se hace)

 **Elsee:** (Abrazando de improviso al reptil) ¡KAWAII! (N/A: Si no saben lo que significa ya mejor mátense)

 **Spike:** No… puedo… respirar.

 **Elsee:** (Soltándolo) Lo siento.

 **Spike:** (Recuperándose del ´´abrazo´´) En que puedo ayudarles.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Bueno esto es una biblioteca, tú qué crees.

 **Spike:** (Avergonzándose) Jejeje, lo siento pasen.

El dúo al entrar se quedaron impresionados por la estructura interna y por la cantidad de libros que habían hay.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué tipo de libros buscan?

 **Elsee:** De casualidad ¿No tendrá libros de camiones de bomberos? (N/A: A ella le encanta los camiones de bomberos por ser GRANDES y ROJOS) – Pero es callada al recibir un coscorrón de parte del poni.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Perdona a mi ´´hermana´´, en realidad buscamos libros de historia, anatomía y fisiología de todas las razas.

 **Spike:** Esperen, en un segundo se los traigo.

Mientras el reptil se retira a buscar dichos libros Elsee con un parche en el ojo y una cinta negra en su cabeza (N/A: A que no adivinan que referencia de que juego estoy utilizando) trata de escabullirse silenciosamente hasta la puerta de salida pero su misión es interrumpida cuando un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza del poni y cuando estuvo a punto de darse a la carrera Keima la sostuvo de la cabeza mientras su cara se agrandaba con un aura oscura alrededor.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Voz de ultratumba) **¿A dónde crees que vas?, por si no lo sabes tú también estas involucrada en esto asique tienes que informarte tanto como yo.**

Cambiamos de escena donde vemos al dúo con un par de libros, Keima estaba con una actitud seria y Elsee estaba llorando cómicamente con un chinchón en la cabeza mientras trataba de entender lo que leía así es amigos, trataba.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Marcas en los flancos que indican el talento de uno eso explica nuestras marcas, Pegasos que caminan en las nubes, unicornios que hacen magia y princesas alicornios con el poder de controlar los astros, cualquiera diría que esto es ridículo pero quién soy yo para jusgar, vengo de un mundo donde almas que escaparon del infierno se alojan en el corazón de las chicas y yo conquistándolas extraigo dichas almas y mi compañera demonio se encarga de capturarlas*_

Y para variar el sensor volvió a sonar.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** (Bajando las escalera) ¡Spike que dije de hacer ruido en la biblioteca! – en eso se percata de los dos invitados que estaban en una mesa leyendo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es el aparato que estaba en la crin de la otra unicornio - ¿Qué es eso?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Agarrando el sensor y guardándolo) ¿Que es qué?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Esa cosa que… _*Tranquila Twilight son invitados, no seas descortés con ellos, además no siempre vienen otros ponis a la biblioteca, claro exceptuando a los potrillos y la señorita Cheerilee*_ \- Creo que debo presentarme yo soy Twilight Sparkle, alumna de la princesa Celestia y el dragón pequeño es mi asistente número uno, Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Yo soy Keima y ella es mi hermana Elsee – el poni voltea a ver a su ´´hermana´´ solo para darse cuenta que estaba con su cabeza en el libro de anatomía y fisiología mientras salía humo de sus orejas.

Luego de ayudar a la unicornio a no caer en un coma, conversaron con Twilight, aunque claro fue Keima quien le hiso muchas preguntas respecto a la magia y al parecer la magia manejaba todo en ese mundo, la unicornio les explico todo referido a la magia ya que según le cuenta, ella leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca tanto de Ponyville como de Canterlot haciendo que nuestro protagonista imagine a un chibi Twilight y al costado de ella la pegaso tímida en versión chibi haciendo el baile de la fusión para que luego aparezca _Shiori_. Antes de irse Keima le pidió un libro de magia para su ´´hermana´´ ya que ella no sabía usarla, esto dejo anonadada a la unicornio purpura obligando a la otra unicornio a realizar hechizos sencillos como levitación, que lamentablemente ni eso pudo hacer. Twilight le ofreció a enseñarle pero antes de que Elsee se negara, Keima acepto por ella, después de eso procedieron a retirarse de la biblioteca.

 **Elsee:** Pero nii-sama usted sabe que no soy buena en los estudios.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Pues practicaras lo quieras o no, sin tu hagoromo eres más inútil, así que dependeremos de tú magia para que me ayudes en las conquistas. Ahora tendremos que buscar un trabajo, no tenemos casa ni ingresos así que buscaremos un trabajo, no importa qué tipo de trabajo sea.

 **Elsee:** (Señalando un papel pegado en la pared) Que te parece este.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Leyendo) ¡NO!, cualquiera menos ese, ven vamos a buscar otro trabajo.

 _-1 hora después:_

Vemos a Elsee con una gran sonrisa y al costado de ella Keima cabizbajo frente a la entrada de una granja llamada Sweet Apple Acres, la razón es porque después de estar buscando un trabajo por todo el pueblo, todos estaban ocupados haciendo que vallan al único que estaba libre según el papel pegado en la pared el cual era un trabajo en la granja, haciendo que Elsee se alegrara por tener la razón por una vez en la vida y Keima se desanimara ya que en lo que respecta a trabajo físico él daba asco.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Porque a mi*_

 **Elsee:** (Sonriendo) Bueno nii-sama andando.

Nuestro dos protagonistas caminaron al interior de la granja hasta que vieron a alguien a los lejos pateando un árbol y tirando todas las manzanas de dicho árbol.

 **Elsee:** Iré hablar con él.

Antes que pudiera objetar algo, la unicornio salió corriendo en dirección a quien estaba pateando el árbol pero sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una piedra y comienza a rodar en dirección a un árbol pero antes de que chocara él que estaba pateando el árbol se da cuenta y logra salvarla.

 **Elsee:** Graci… as – La unicornio estaba siendo cargada por un gran poni de color rojo con una crin rubia y cutie mark de una manzana verde, al verlo bien le pareció muy guapo y la forma en que la cargaba solo la hiso sonrojarse a niveles extremos mientras su corazón palpitaba como loco (N/A: Les dije antes que ella le gusta los camiones de bomberos por ser GRANDES y ROJOS [Introduzca el meme ACASO NO LO VISTE VENIR]) – (Muy sonrojada) Gra... cias po… por sa… salvarme.

 **Big Macintosh:** Eeyup (N/A: !O DIOS MÍO CUANTA ELOCUENCIA!)

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Disculpe a mi ´´hermana´´ (Reprimiéndola con la mirada) vinimos aquí para buscar trabajo.

 **Applejack:** Entonces han venido al lugar indicado compañero - Al fondo de los arboles salió una poni de color anaranjado, crin rubia y una cutie mark de tres manzanas rojas – he ¿Hermano quien es esa unicornio que estas cargando?

La susodicha se bajo rápidamente del poni muy avergonzada.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Tu hermano la salvo que se estrellara, ella puede ser algo torpe – Elsee hace un puchero – somos nuevos aquí en este lugar por eso buscamos trabajo.

 **Applejack:** Si son nuevos, eso quiere decir que no tienen un lugar donde quedarse – El poni asiente – Pues les daremos alojamiento en nuestra casa, tú qué dices hermano, te parece una buena idea.

 **Big Macintosh:** Eeyup. (N/A: ¡QUE SÓLIDO ARGUMENTO!)

 **Applejack:** Pues está decidido – da una gran sacudida de casco a los dos ´´hermanos´´ de una manera muy ruda - ¡Bienvenidos!

El aparato volvió a sonar.

 **Applejack:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Nervioso) Es… el despertador de mi hermana.

 **Applejack:** (Viéndolo fijamente) Estas mintiendo y déjame decirte que no me gustan los mentirosos.

Una gran tensión se había generado en el ambiente hasta que la unicornio hablo.

 **Elsee:** Es un detector de almas fugitivas las cuales tenemos que capturar mi Nii-sama y yo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que los hermanos Apple estallaran de risa.

 **Applejack:** Jajaja eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado y créeme que tengo a una amiga un poco loca, tú qué dices hermano.

 **Big Macintosh:** Jejeje eeyup – La unicornio se volvió a sonrojar por la risa del semental.

Luego de eso Applejack les dijo que se tomaran el día y volvieran en la noche para que descansaran porque mañana a primera hora tenían que trabajar dejando desanimados a los dos ´´hermanos´´ (N/A: ¬¬ par de flojos, espera si yo también lo soy) y también les pregunto si se habían encontrado con una poni de color rosa ya que son nuevos en el pueblo a lo que Elsee contesto que si y que les dijo que valla a un lugar llamado Sugar Cup Corner a las 9, la poni les recomendó ir a dicha hora porque si no lo hacían, se quedo callada un rato mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo para luego retirarse con su hermano a seguir trabajando.

 _-Entrada de Sugar Cup Corner, 9 pm:_

Después de estar preguntando sobre la ubicación del lugar llegaron y justo a tiempo.

 **Elsee:** Entramos Nii-sama.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Algo me dice que no debemos entrar hay _*También me dice que si no entramos nos puede ir peor*_

Luego de estar debatiéndose por unos segundos sobre si entrar o no, optaron por entrar al lugar solo para descubrir que todo estaba a oscuras.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Enojado) Acaso fue una brom…

 **TODOS:** ¡SORPRESA!

Al par de ´´hermanos´´ casi les dio un paro cuando de la nada se prendieron las luces y gritaron varios ponis, pegasos y unicornios saliendo de su escondite (En su mayoría eran hembras). Al principio se quedaron pasmados de la sorpresa pero salieron de ese trace cuando el detector volvió a sonar y una poni rosada que reconocieron al instante se puso frente a ellos.

 **Pinkie Pie:** (Saltando alrededor de ellos) Les gusto, es una fiesta sorpresa para ustedes.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¿Por qué?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pues son nuevos en Ponyville, eso significan que no tienen amigos, hago estas fiestas para cada poni nuevo que llega al lugar, así nunca estarán solos y tristes (Agarrando las patas de ambos) déjenme presentarles a todos.

La poni rosada les mostro a cada poni del lugar mientras el sensor emitía el sonido y su luz características en cada poni que les presentaba pero por el ruido de la fiesta no se daban cuenta nadie claro a excepción de Elsee y Keima, el cual se ponía cada vez más pálido al saber cuántas almas fugitivas estaban introducidas en cada poni, por ahora llevaba una cuenta de más de 20.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Y por ultimo mis mejores amigas – Jalando a una pegaso amarilla – ella es Fluttershy, es tímida y le gusta los animales pero siempre es muy AMABLE.

 **Fluttershy:** Ho… hola.

El detector vuelve a sonar.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ella – Jalando a una unicornio blanca – Es Rarity, le gusta la moda y diseñar prendas, también es GENEROSA.

 **Rarity:** Pinkie querida ten cuidado, arruinas mi peinado – viendo a los ´´hermanos´´ - mucho gusto volver a encontrarnos.

Suena otra vez el detector.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ella es – jalando a una poni naranja – la siempre HONESTA y trabajadora Applejack.

 **Applejack:** Que tal, espero no se desvelen con la fiesta, acuérdense que tenemos trabajo mañana.

El detector suena pero esta vez comienza a votar un poco de chispas.

 **Pinkie Pie:** También – Jala a otra unicornio de color morado – mi amiga Twilight, ella es muy buena con la MAGIA, además es muy inteligente.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Gracias Pinkie – Ve a los ´´hermanos – hola otra vez, Elsee Applejack me conto que tienes que trabajar temprano así que nuestras clases serán en la tarde, no faltes.

Del detector comienza a salir un poco de humo mientras sonaba.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Y por ultimo – jalando a una pegaso de crin multicolor – ella es…

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡La siempre asombrosa, única, radical y LEAL Rainbow Dash! – Se da cuenta que esta frente a los hermanos – A son ustedes, un gusto volverlos a ver y (Viendo a Keima) lo siento por eso amigo pero debes saber que una atleta tan asombrosa como yo siempre tiene que llevar todo al límite.

El detector bota humo y chispas en gran cantidad para luego apagarse, por lo visto se sobrecargo.

.

Luego de esa gran fiesta vemos a Keima y Elsee en un cuarto de la granja preparándose para dormir, el más cansado era Keima ya que Pinkie lo estuvo correteando por toda la fiesta, la razón pues él le dijo que no le gustaba el dulce cuando Pinkie le pidió que pruebe uno de los postres, después de una larga persecución al final perdió y tubo que tragárselo como pudo (N/A: Nunca le digas no a Pinkie), en cambio Elsee se divirtió mucho con todas las ponis del lugar, en especial con las mane six, con las cuales estuvo conversando más rato, pero aun pensaba en el gran poni rojo el cual siempre le sacaba un gran sonrojo y la hacía suspirar.

 **Elsee:** Hoy me divertí mucho Nii-sama tu qué dices - En eso ve a su ´´hermano´´ en la esquina del cuarto abrazándose a sí mismo – ¿Qué pasa?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Enojado) Y todavía lo preguntas, sabes, solo hoy conté más de 20 almas fugitiva ¡Más de 20!, por primera vez no se qué hacer.

 **Elsee:** (Molesta) ¡Tú no eres mi Nii-sama, mi Nii-sama es el dios de las conquistas, acaso no te acuerdas de ese juego Galge que tenía un bug infinito e indescifrable y no te distes por vencido hasta tratar de resolverlo, ese es mi Nii-sama, aquel que nunca se rinde, no importa si la conquista es difícil, él nunca se da por venció!

Los ánimos de Keima se elevan hasta el tope para luego poner una cara seria, acomodar sus lentes y sacar su PFP.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Tienes razón Elsee - Prende su PFP - soy el dios de las conquistas - Pone su PFP en el suelo - siempre hay una manera de continuar – saca un pequeño palo de quien sabe donde para agarrarlo y con eso presionar los botones – y yo lo hallare.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos, ya sea porque soy el primero en hacer este tipo de Crossover (Agarrando la pantalla) ¡PORQUE ES MUY DIFÍCIL!

 **Nest hunter:** ¿Qué le pasa?

 **Steven:** Déjalo, son sus locuras que les da.

 **The only 95:** Bueno creo que no les presente antes, ellos son Steven el humano.

 **Steven:** Hola.

 **The only 95:** Y Nest Hunter el poni.

 **Nest hunter:** he… ¿Hola? _*A quien estoy saludando*_ \- No sabe de tecnología.

 **The only 95:** Bueno vamos a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

KevinDarius: Si amigo, te entiendo yo busque y nunca encontré un fic de este tipo, ni siquiera un dibujo de los personajes de este anime ponificados puedes creerlo, se puede decir que soy el pionero XD y si el manga tiene un buen final, me dio cólera cuando se saltearon las conquistas en el anime pero por suerte yo si las leí en el manga y me gustaron. Suerte para ti también.

Guest: Me siento feliz de cumplir tu sueño y descuida no la regare, me puse a ver de nuevo el anime para ver la actitud de Keima y Elsee, aparte también ver MLP para conocer sus personalidades más afondo, no quiero que mis personajes tengan una actitud diferente a los de su serie.

profesorslendy: Al parecer no era el único esperando un fic como este, descuida lo continuare, claro que me tomara tiempo pero yo nunca voy a dejar un fic porque cuando comienzo algo lo termino.

Guest: No se si eres el mismo pero descuida lo continuare.

angelsoul99: Gracias amigo, me acuerdo que tú fuiste el primero en comentar en mi otro fic, y si no has visto el anime te recomiendo ver aunque sea el primer capítulo de la primera temporada, prácticamente hay explican todo y también hay esta la primera conquista para que te hagas una idea de cómo es Keima. Saludos a ti también.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos, tal vez me tarde en subir otro capítulo pero no dejare el fic, eso ténganlo por seguro, ya saben dejen sus Reviews que yo los contestare todos y si tienen alguna sugerencia pues pónganlo ya que enserio, necesito toda la ayuda posible para continuar el fic, es muy difícil hacerlo sin alterar la personalidad de los personajes.

 **Steven:** Y también sigan el otro fic de EL COMIENZO.

 **The only 95:** Si, como ven acá están dos de los guerreros Steven (Humano) y Nest Hunter (Poni), el tercero ya salió y es damas y caballeros un Changeling, trato de no hacer muy clichés mis fic y poner prácticamente personajes que la mayoría no usa o le dan el papel de malo, además de dale una buena historia a los personajes y trama al fic. Bueno hay que despedirnos.

 **The only 95/Steven/Nest:** Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only 95:** Hola amigos como están.

Los lectores comienzan abuchearle mientras le lanzan tomates podridos, piedras, sillas y discos de Justin Biber.

 **The only 95:** Oigan no me lancen esa mierda.

Nuestro escritor con la justa logra esquivar el disparo de una escopeta y un cuchillo con el nombre grabado de _**DRICON**_ en el mango que se queda clavado en la pared casi dándole en la entrepierna poniendo pálido a nuestro pobre escritor.

 **The only 95:** Si lo sé no merezco el perdón de Dios (Lectores) pero sin más demora y porque muchos me lo pidieron, con amenazas pero me lo pidieron he aquí el capítulo 3 del fic, daré mis motivos de la demora al final del capitulo así que disfrútenlo.

* * *

Un nuevo día inicia en Ponyville, los pájaros cantan, los potrillos juegan en el parque y un poni de pelaje rojo oscuro con lentes estaba tirado al costado de un árbol tratando de respirar mientras todo el inclemente sol le daba directamente… al parecer será un día interesante para nuestro poni Keima.

POV de Keima

No sé porque acepte esto, soy un Gamer por Dios, los Gamers y el esfuerzo físico no se llevan, por algo fracasaron los videojuegos donde tienes que moverte para mover a tu personaje, no sé quién habrá sido el idiota al que se le ocurrió esa idea.

 **Applejack:** Oye compañero estas bien, creo que esto de tirar manzana de los arboles no es lo tuyo – he aquí la razón de mi sufrimiento, esa poni de acento campirano nos levanto a trabajar ni bien salió el sol, con razón no hay nadie más trabajando aquí, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría este tipo de trabajo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No… soy… bueno… con el… trabajo físico – estoy sudando por todo el cuerpo y para empeorar las cosas en un cuerpo de un poni, saben lo que siente sudar teniendo pelo por el cuerpo ¿no?, pues pónganse una chompa de lana y corran hasta que pereciese que estaban corriendo bajo la lluvia.

 **Applejack:** Y para que te anotaste a trabajar aquí.

Porque no había más trabajos… eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente pero creo que mejor ni lo digo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Mi hermana y yo necesitamos el dinero para alojarnos en el pueblo.

 **Applejack:** Estas mintiendo – como diablos lo supo – ustedes están aquí porque no había más trabajos disponibles en el pueblo – si pudiera ver mi rostro seria de asombro mientras veía a esa poni, como pudo saberlo – jajaja no me mires con esa cara dulzura, me lo dijo tu hermana ayer cuando llegaron – Acaso Elsee no se puede guardar nada, me sorprende que no le haiga dicho que somos de otra dimensión y que yo soy un humano y ella una demonio aunque eso lo tomaría como otra broma… ¿Me dijo dulzura?

 **Elsee:** Apple Jack-San ya recolecte la parte del los arboles que me pidió – debe estar bromeando, volteo mi rostro y… no puedo creerlo, termino con todo y ni siquiera la veo sudando cuando yo a penas logre tirar las manzanas de cinco arboles, como es posible eso… ¡Espera ella es una demonio, tiene más fuerza que yo, aparte tiene su ´´magia de unicornio´´ rayos!

 **Applejack:** O valla, ven Big Mac – el grandote rojo se acerca al llamado de su hermana y veo como Elsee se pone roja cuando lo ve… si ella fuera parte de una de las heroínas de una conquista, apuesto que sería la más fácil de conquistar o seria la versión heroína para novatos – es la primera vez que veo que alguien nuevo recoleta tan rápido a que es increíble no Big Mac.

 **Big Macintosh:** Eeyup – En todo este tiempo que he estado aquí solo he escuchado ese monosílabo y para variar Elsee se sonrojo de nuevo.

 **Applejack:** Bueno Keima tu y mi hermano llevaran las canastas de manzanas al granero mientras Elsee y yo preparamos todo para el almuerzo – yo simplemente asentí y seguí al grandote para llevar esas canastas, pero tengo que admitir que fue amable al dejarme llevar las que tenían menos manzanas… o tal vez me considera débil… no importa no veo la hora de terminar esto y jugar con mi PFP o por lo menos intentarlo.

POV de Elsee

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO BIG MAC PIENSA QUE SOY INCREÍBLE!... tranquilízate Elsee hay que enfocarse en la misión acuérdate de extraer todas las almas del corazón de las ponis pero a pesar que arregle mi detector no ha habido ninguna señal de un alma fugitiva.

 **Applejack:** Elsee estas hay.

 **Elsee:** a… A si lo siento Apple Jack-San

 **Applejack:** Y a que se debe ese ´´San´´ amiga.

 **Elsee:** A bueno… es que de dónde venimos mi hermano y yo usamos ese término a perso… ponis que respetamos y consideramos nuestros amigos.

 **Applejack:** O ya veo pero tu hermano no usa ese término.

 **Elsee:** O es que él no se siente muy a gusto con otros, hay veces prefiere estar solo – hay veces quisiera que Nii-sama fuera más sociable… o no que he hecho le he dicho sobre él a Apple Jack – pe… pero no significa que no sea una mala perso… quiero decir poni.

 **Applejack:** Descuida compañera se que dices la verdad, no por nada mi elemento es el de la HONESTIDAD – ¿Cómo que su elemento es la Honestidad? – bueno será mejor que preparemos la comida, no conozco a tu hermano pero el mío cada vez que termina de trabajar tiene un gran apetito y come en grandes cantidades y más si la comida incluye manzanas, sus favoritos son los Pies de manzana – Muy bien ya sé lo que le gusta.

POV GENERAL

Keima, Elsee y el resto de la familia Apple estaban reunidos en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo, claro todos menos una.

 **Abuela Smith:** ¿Dónde está Apple Bloom? – dijo una poni muy anciana de color verde claro, crin canosa y una Cutie Mark de un Pie.

 **Applejack:** Tenia una reunión muy importante con sus amigas por eso se fue rápido pero comió antes de irse.

 **Elsee:** ¿Apple Bloom?

 **Applejack:** O ella es mi hermanita pequeña, es muy inquieta y hay veces que hace mil y unas actividades junto con sus amigas pero casi siempre terminan en desastre – le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.

 **Abuela Smith:** O y quiénes son los nuevo invitados.

 **Applejack:** (Suspirando) Abuela ellos son los nuevos trabajadores, te lo dije hoy en la mañana.

 **Abuela Smith:** ¿Enserio?

 **Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

 **Abuela Smith:** Entonces, mucho gusto jovencitos pueden llamarme Abuela Smith si ustedes lo desean.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Gracias por su hospitalidad.

 **Elsee:** (Sonriendo) Gracias abuelita Smith.

 **Abuela Smith:** (Abrazando a Elsee) o que yegua tan dulce y amable, dime no has pensado en llevar el apellido Apple ya sabes tengo un nieto que es soltero y muy trabajador…

 **Elsee:** Que… que… ¡QUE! – la pobre unicornio comenzó a destilar vapor de las orejas mientras se ponía mas roja que un semáforo.

 **Applejack:** ¡Abuela es suficiente, no molestes a los invitados!

Keima solo veía todo el espectáculo de cómo Applejack regañaba a su abuela por ofrecer a su nieto para ser bisabuela e incomodar a la unicornio mientras que Big Mac reía un poco avergonzado ya que no era la primera vez que su abuela hacia algo así, aun recordaba como siempre lo molestaba con la profesora de su hermana menor.

…

Luego del almuerzo los dos viajeros dimensionales caminaron por las calles de Ponyville, uno por un motivo de conocer el lugar y ubicar puntos clave como lugares románticos para sus conquistas y la otras por alejarse del gran poni rojo ya que con solo verlo recordaba la vergüenza que le hiso pasar la Abuela Smith.

POV de Keima

Veamos ese lugar llamado Sugar Cup Corner puede ser un buen lugar, un ambiente agradable, dulces y postres para citas aunque no me gusten los dulces. Ese puente a las afueras del pueblo también es un buen lugar, en una noche de luna llena podría servirme como lugar para una confesión lo malo es que no encuentro otros sitios así, si esto fuera una ciudad sería diferente, ahí hay varios ubicaciones como puntos clave para finalizar una conquista.

 **Elsee:** Nii-sama

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Que pasa Elsee.

 **Elsee:** El detector no a recibido ninguna señal de un alma prófuga.

Me detengo en seco en medio del pueblo… acaso oí lo que creo… que el detector no emite ninguna señal.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Pe… pe… pero eso es imposible, cuando llegamos el detector estuvo sonando a cada rato ¡Conté mas de 20! – siento varias miradas posándose en mi y veo a mi alrededor a varios ponis que me miran como si estuviera loco, tomo la mano o mejor dicho el casco de Elsee y la llevo más lejos de ahí hasta detenernos – como es eso posible, estás segura que lo reparaste bien.

 **Elsee:** Claro que si – agarrando su broche de crin/detector de almas – o eso creo.

Genial lo que me faltaba, estancado en una dimensión llena de ponys con la peor compañera demonio y para matar sin un detector así calculo que moriré degollado por esta maldita cosa en el cuello en días o, y creo que olvide mencionar que no puedo jugar con mi PFP y usar una ramita para presionar los botones es cansador ¡Maldita realidad porque no me matas de una vez para acaba con mi sufrimiento!

 **1X/2X/3X:** ¡CUIDADO! – lo que faltaba.

POV GENERAL

Un carrito de madera conducido por tres potrillas impacto directamente contra Keima pero tan fuerte fue el impacto que el carro termino todo desecho pero las potrillas salieron justo a tiempo antes del impacto, lástima que Keima no tuvo la misma suerte y termino tirado semi-noqueado en el piso viendo chicas 2D de sus juegos Galges… que acaso esperaban estrellas.

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿Porque no activaron los frenos? - Pregunto una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena bicolor de tonos lilas.

 **Apple Bloom:** Porque no le preguntas a la que tuvo el trabajo de ponerlos – Dijo un poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo, crin roja y con un moño del mismo color.

 **Scootaloo:** En mi defensa le faltaba más velocidad al carrito, Rainbow Dash opinaría lo mismo – Se defendió una pegaso de color anaranjado y crin morada.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Pues casi nos matas Scootaloo.

 **Scootaloo:** Pues nadie salió herido.

 **Apple Bloom:** (Señalando con su pata) Yo no diría lo mismo.

Las dos que estaban discutiendo dirigieron su vista hacia donde indicaba Apple Bloom solo para ver a una unicornio morada de crin negra dándole aire con una abanico gigante a un poni terrestre de color rojo oscuro y crin marrón.

 **Elsee:** ¡Por favor Nii-sama no valla hacia la luz!

[Unos minutos después]

Un poni con una cara de pocos amigos, aunque en realidad no tiene ningún amigo por ser un gamer/otaku antisocial pero ustedes entienden, estaba muy enojado con tres potrillas al frente suyo las cuales bajaban las miradas arrepentidas.

 **Las 3 potrillas:** Lo sentimos señor no quisimos que esto pasara.

 **Elsee:** Nii-sama tal vez deba perdonarlas, después de todo son niñas.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Es fácil decirlo cuando tú no fuiste atropellada.

 **Apple Bloom:** Enserio lo sentimos señor es que deseamos tanto nuestras Cutie Mark que hay veces nos salimos de control.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Y terminamos lastimando a varios ponis por nuestros actos.

 **Scootaloo:** Pero hay que admitir que lo hacemos a lo grande – sus otras dos amigas le lanzan una mirada de [Mejor cállate] – jejeje pero en verdad lo sentimos señor.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Sacándose sus lentes y limpiándolo) ¿Hacen todo eso por una Cutie Mark?

 **Apple Bloom:** Claro para eso formamos nuestro de las…

 **Las 3 potrillas:** ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS!

Keima se tapo los oídos ante aquel grito tan agudo mientras Elsee vio a las niñas como las pequeñas mas tiernas que nunca ha visto en su vida.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Es una pérdida de tiempo.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio, las tres potrillas se quedaron viendo al poni el cual les dijo que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Apple Bloom:** Eso no es verdad.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Si, lo que hacemos nos acerca un paso más a nuestro talento especial.

 **Scootaloo:** Y lograremos nuestra meta.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Meta, sueño, anhelo, palabras tan vacías usadas siempre por seres sin una vida interesante estancada en la monotonía, díganme cuantas veces lo han intentado.

 **Apple Bloom:** Pues… bueno…

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Cuantas veces se han metido en problemas por eso.

 **Sweetie Belle:** …

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Intentan cosas tan arriesgadas y extremas pensando que esas serán sus Cutie Mark sin saber que de seguro sus marcas serian solo unas simples como limpiar, organizar papeles o mover rocas.

 **Scootaloo:** …

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Cuando dejen de soñar tan alto y perder el tiempo en cosas tan inútiles que no les sirve de nada se darán cuenta de que tan dura es la realidad.

 **Apple Bloom:** Eso no es cierto, yo sé que mi Cutie Mark y el de mis amigas es especial.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Lamento decirte que todos se creen especiales cuando en realidad nadie lo es y todos te lo recordaran siempre.

Los ojos de la pequeña poni comenzaron a cristalizar y salieron de ellas las primeras lagrimas, todo por la culpa de aquel poni que tenia al frente de ella.

 **Apple Bloom:** Usted… ´´Sniff´´ usted… ´´Sniff´´ ¡ES UN GRANDÍSIMO TONTO!

La potrilla corrió en dirección a la salida del pueblo llorando mientras sus amigas trataron de seguirla.

 **Elsee:** (Enojada) Eso fue muy cruel.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Es mejor que se entere ahora antes de que sea muy tarde.

 **Elsee:** Pero es solo son unos niños.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Yo también lo era.

Keima siguió caminando en dirección a la granja ya que el sol estaba por ocultarse mientras Elsee dirigía su mirada en la dirección donde se habían ido las 3 potrillas.

 **Elsee:** Espero que estén bien.

…

Luego de estar caminando por una hora llegan a la granja pero antes de entrar ven a un grupo de 6 yeguas muy angustiadas preparándose para salir.

 **Applejack:** (Preocupada) Lo siento amigos pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana parece que se adentro al bosque Everfree ella sola.

 **Elsee:** ¿Qué, cómo?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Sus amigas nos dijeron que se fue corriendo rumbo al bosque y no saben el motivo – dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Bueno chicas ya estamos listas – Se queda viendo a Elsee – se que te dije que practicarios magia en la tarde pero creo que lo pospondremos por ahora.

 **Elsee:** No te preocupes Twilight.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Gracias por entender – Dirigiéndose a sus amigas –Rainbow y Fluttershy ustedes irán por arriba por si la logran ubicar, el resto nos separaremos y si la encuentran envíen una señal entendido.

 **Todas:** ¡SI!

Las 6 yeguas se adentran en el bosque ante la mirada de ambos viajeros.

 **Elsee:** Deberíamos ayudar.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No conocemos el bosque como ellas, acuérdate que apenas llegamos.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Pues deberían ayudar.

 **Scootaloo:** Por tú culpa nuestra amiga Apple Bloom está perdida en el bosque.

Ambos se dan la vuelta para encontrar a 2 de las 3 potrillas que antes conocieron.

 **Elsee:** ¿Apple Bloom?, te refieres a la hermana de Applejack.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Si, ella misma, cuando tu amigo le dijo esas cosas ella se adentro al bosque llorando, le avisamos al resto de lo que paso.

 **Scootaloo:** Y te salvaste tonto porque no le llegamos a decir que se fue llorando por tu culpa.

 **Elsee:** Nii-sama tenemos que ir ayudarla.

Keima estaba contra la espada y la pared, si no les ayudaba y si le pasaba algo a la potrilla en el iba a recaer toda la culpa pero si lo hacía también existía la posibilidad que el terminara perdido en el bosque.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Suspirando) Bueno entonces vamos a ir.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Muy bien los acompañaremos.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Es muy peligroso para ustedes.

 **Scootaloo:** Es nuestra amiga y no la dejaremos, para eso están las Cutie Mark Crusaiders

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Entonces nos separaremos en dos grupos – viendo a la unicornio – Elsee tu iras con ellas.

 **Elsee:** ¿Y yo por qué?

Keima apoya su pata alrededor de la nuca de Elsee y se la lleva un poco más lejos para hablarle sin que las niñas lo escuchen.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Escucha Elsee, llevar a las niñas al centro del bosque es muy peligroso por lo que tú solo iras con ellas alrededor cosa que si hay peligro no estarán tan lejos del pueblo oíste.

 **Elsee:** ¿Y usted que hará kami-sama?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Suspirando) Yo me internare en el bosque a buscarla, creo que en parte es mi culpa.

 **Elsee:** (Sonriendo) Sabia que usted era una buena persona Nii-sama.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Desviando la mirada) Y también porque no quiero que su hermana y su hermano me golpeen si algo le pasa – El pobre de Keima tembló ante la imagen de ambos hermanos Apple que solo con una patada botaban todas las manzanas de un árbol.

 **Elsee:** Y estarán bien usted solo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Claro, es solo un bosque, lo más peligroso que me puedo encontrar es un oso y solamente no tengo que molestarlo, nada más.

…

[Una hora después]

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE! - Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras es perseguido por una mantícora, hidra y una quimera.

POV de Keima

Si alguna vez me queje de la realidad de mi mundo, ahora me arrepiento, prefiero mil veces esa realidad a esta. Quién diría que un mundo de caballitos de colores tendrías bestias como estas.

Por suerte luego correr por mi vida logre perderlos de vista y pero como siempre la realidad le gustaba verme sufrir toda la adrenalina que tuve hace un momento me estaba pasando factura, comencé a sentirme muy fatigado, es un hecho ya hice el ejercicio del mes, año y de mi vida. Tomare un descanso cerca de esa cascada y luego seguiré con mi búsqueda.

…

POV GENERAL

Lejos de hay una poni terrestre de color anaranjado, crin rubia y con un sombrero de vaquero seguía buscando desesperadamente a su hermanita.

 **Applejack:** ¡Apple Bloom!... ¡Apple Bloom!... ¡APPLE BLOOM! Por favor responde hermanita – la poni se ponía cada vez mas asustada pensando lo que le podría haber pasado a su hermana - _*Hermana donde estas, ojala este bien, no soportaría perder a un miembro de la familia…*_ (Agarrando su sombrero) _*No de nuevo*_

Applejack bajo la cabeza mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura oscura.

…

Keima estuvo descansando cerca de la cascada pero en eso escucha unos leves lloriqueos, decidido a encontrar el origen del sonido se levanto aun con el cuerpo fatigado, camino hasta el otro lado de la cascada encontrando a la potrilla de lazo rojo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Por fin te encontré – la poni levanto la mirada con toda su cara llena de lagrimas y al ver al responsable de toda su tristeza su rostro cambio de uno de pena o uno de molestia.

 **Apple Bloom:** Que haces aquí – lo dijo con un tono molesto.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Pues que crees tú, tus hermanos y amigos te están buscando.

 **Apple Bloom:** No me importa, al fin y al cabo que tan importante puedo ser.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Yo… lo siento si te dije eso es porque…

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Pues no acepto tus disculpas, solo eres un grandísimo tonto, ojalas te mueras!

Después de desquitarse con sus gritos el ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio del cual solo se escuchaban los típicos sonidos del bosque y… ¿Un aroma nauseabundo?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*¿Qué es ese olor?*_

 **Apple Bloom:** O no…

Keima se quedo confundido por la expresión de horror que tenia la potrilla terrestre pero sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él y ver a un grupo de lobos de madera acorralándolos cerca a la cascada.

La potrilla temblaba de miedo y keima aunque no lo demostraba en su interior estaba igual que ella.

 **Apple Bloom:** No… no quiero morir – se dijo a sí misma la potrilla mientras se hacía volita en el suelo.

Nuestro poni gamer veía como se acervan cada vez más los lobos de madera y juntando todo el valor que tenia se puso en frente de Apple Bloom y ella noto esto.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Quedate detrás de mí, no dejare que te lastimen.

El primer lobo se lanzo al ataque pero Keima apenas logro esquivarlo para luego envestirlo con su cuerpo y hacerlo añicos pero para pena de nuestro amigo los pedazos se volvieron a unir formando de nuevo al lobo de madera.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Rayos.

 **Apple Bloom:** AAHHH!

Un lobo se posiciono por atrás tratando de atacar a Apple Bloom y Keima viendo que no podía moverla a tiempo se puso como escudo recibiendo el zarpazo del lobo el cual le dejo marcas a costado de su cuerpo y usando sus últimas fuerzas le dio una patada usando sus patas traseras en la cara del lobo destruyéndolo aunque fue inútil ya que volvió a armarse.

 **Apple Bloom:** Estas bien.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Si… (Parándose) solo ponte detrás de mi.

La pequeña Apple no creía que aquel poni que le dijo esas cosas horribles ahora la estaba protegiendo arriesgando su propia vida.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Ya… no puedo continuar… no estoy hecho para pelear… donde hay un botón de escape cuando se necesita*_

Keima estaba seguro que no sobreviviría para el próximo ataque, no podría proteger a la potrilla y antes de que el resto de lobos de madera continúe con sus ataque una botella de forma esférica cayó al medio llenando todo de un humo color verde el cual al olerlo los lobos huyeron del lugar chillando.

 **Elsee:** Nii-sama qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo.

A la distancia vio a Elsee acompañada de las dos potrillas restantes y una extraña poni con rayas negras y blancas en el cuerpo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** El… see… - el cuerpo de nuestro amigo poni cayó como un saco de papas al piso producto del cansancio.

…

POV de Keima

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Aaa, mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de un cuarto muy raro con todo tipo de mascaras que parecían de una tribu africana, lo último que recuerdo es sobre esos lobos y ver a Elsee, bueno no encontrare respuestas si sigo aquí.

Me dispuse a bajar de la cama solo para notar que mi cuerpo estaba vendando en la parte donde recibí el zarpazo, salí del extraño cuarto y baje por las escaleras y para mi sorpresa, que creen, una sala con una olla hirviendo con más de esas mascaras, parece el lugar donde viviría un Chaman o un brujo…

 **Elsee:** (Abriendo la puerta) y creen que con eso se recupere… - Elsee con las tres niñas y esa extraña poni cebra se me quedaron viendo, noto como Elsee pone unos ojos llorosos y se avanza sobre mi - ¡NII-SAMA!

 **Keima Katsuragi:** ¡Elsee me duele todo el cuerpo, salte no me gusta que me toquen!

 **Zecora:** Al parecer tu hermano recuperado esta y la medina que prepare ya no ha de necesitar – Hablo o rimo esa cebra, creo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Supongo que tu lazaste esa cosa que hiso huir a los lobos, gracias.

 **Zecora:** No tienes por qué agradecer, porque para mí ayudar a los amigos es más que un placer – Que le pasa con las rimas a esta cebra, vi como se quedo mirando a las niñas – Señorita Elsee me ayudaría a recolectar algunas hierbas, mientras dejamos que nuestros amigos arreglen sus diferencias.

 **Elsee:** Por supuesto Zecora.

Ellas se retiraron del lugar dejándome solo con las niñas, el ambiente se puso muy incomodo, no me gusta estar con otros, prefiero estar encerrado en mi cuarto jugando 5 juegos a la vez.

 **Apple Bloom:** Lo siento – yo mire confundido a la pequeña poni – por mi culpa usted resulto muy lastimado.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No… yo tuve la culpa en un principio, tal vez no debí hablarles de esa manera – sinceramente no sé que me pasaba, pocas veces por no decir nunca me disculpo pero había algo en esa cara de las tres que me hacia actuar de otra manera.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Señor, nuestra amiga nos conto sobre lo que hizo para protegerla y creo que también nos equivocamos en juzgarlo.

 **Scootaloo:** Creímos que eras un mal poni pero ahora vemos que no es cierto.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Llámenme Keima, no soy tan viejo para usar el señor y no podía dejar que lastimen a su amiga.

 **Apple Bloom:** Quisiera saber… porque nos dijo esas cosas antes.

Me tense ante aquella pregunta, mi mirada se volvió un poco melancólica y creo que las niñas notaron eso… no puedo creer que voy a punto de decirles.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Suspirando) Cuando era niño… no tenía ningún amigo y eso era porque digamos que me gustaba mucho algo (N/A: Los juegos Galge, si desde niño los jugaba) y el resto me veía como un bicho raro, incluso pensé vivir solo de eso pero no falto el niño o profesor que me dijera _Sueñas mucho tonto ; Lo único que haces es perder el tiempo con eso ; Tu vida al final será aburrida perdedor_ yo los ignoraba pero siendo un niño eso te dolía muy en el fondo… odie la realidad por eso, me aleje de todos y de todo haciendo lo que me gusta – vi a las niñas que me miraban muy atentas – al verlas me vi reflejado en ustedes y creo que esos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente e inconscientemente termine por decirle esas cosas hirientes– baje mi mirada al piso – pero creo que por lo menos se tienen entre ustedes para apoyarse y nunca rendirse.

Me quede callado en eso las tres potrillas me dieron un fuerte abrazo con sus ojos todos llorosos.

 **Apple Bloom:** ´´Sniff´´ usted sufrió mucho.

 **Sweetie Belle:** No sabíamos de su pasado ´´Sniff´´

 **Scootaloo:** Pero no tendrá que estar solo ´´Sniff´´ porque nosotras…

 **Las 3 potrillas:** ¡SEREMOS SUS NUEVAS AMIGAS!

Me sentía realmente extraño, sentía dentro de mí una calidez pero no hacía calor… una gran alegría como si hubiera terminado un juego que me hubiera costado mucho tiempo… porque siento esto y sin tener el control de mi cuerpo también abrace a las potrillas… aun no entiendo porque lo hice pero algo me decía que lo hiciera y se sintió… bien.

 **Elsee:** Aaaaa, que tierno eres Nii-sama, ojala tuviera una cámara conmigo.

Ni bien escuche a Elsee alce mi vista y la encontré en el umbral de la puerta junto con la cebra llamada Zecora. Yo me sonroje y sote a las niñas rápidamente.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No… no es lo que piensan, solo pensé en corresponder porque sería muy descortés no hacerlo – dije todo eso mientras trataba de acomodar mis lente con todo mi cuerpo temblando, solo logre escuchar las risas del resto y sentía que el calor de mi rostro aumentaba.

…

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Elsee, Apple Bloom y yo nos dirigimos a la granja después de separarnos del resto de sus amigas, las 3 decidieron mantener en secreto el motivo por el cual Apple Bloom se fue directo al bosque, por suerte los ungüentos de esa cebra lograron curar mis heridas como si fuera magia… bueno no debería sorprenderme viviendo en un mundo como este.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la granja pero una Applejack nos recibía muy enojada… algo me dice que esto no irá bien.

 **Applejack:** ¡Se puede saber en qué pensabas! – si estaba muy enojada, se le notaba a leguas.

 **Apple Bloom:** Lo siento hermana eso no volverá a pasar.

 **Applejack:** Y yo me asegurare de eso porque ahora estarás castigada indefinidamente.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Applejack:** Lo que oíste jovencita.

 **Apple Bloom:** Eso no es justo.

 **Applejack:** ¡Y crees que es justo lo que yo tuve que pasar, por Celestia, Apple Bloom pude haberte perdido y no me arriesgare a que eso pase porque desde ahora no podrás ir a ninguna lugar sin mi consentimiento, no harás ninguna actividad peligrosa sin que yo te lo permita y estarás en la casa antes que se oculte el sol entendiste!

Vi como toda esa discusión se llevaba a cabo pero escucho un ruido muy raro y al voltear veo el detector/broche de crin, de Elsee emitiendo ese sonido característico con la luz de color rojo.

 **Elsee:** Kami-sama un alma fugitiva.

Dirijo mi vista donde las hermanas Apple y veo que Applejack es cubierta por un aura de color oscuro pero Apple Bloom no lo notaba ya que tenia la vista en el piso.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** (Serio) Elsee ya tenemos un objetivo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno acá acaba el capitulo amigos y bueno mis motivos por la demora es por los estudios más que nada, de hecho planeaba subir un capitulo para el 14 de octubre (Mi cumpleaños para los que no sepan) pero el problema era que no se me ocurría nada, justo ese mismo día me regalaron una laptop y me dije a mi mismo ¡A SUBIR EL NUEVO CAPITULO! Pero la maldita inspiración no volvía así que estuve metido cada día en el cuarto de la meditación.

 **Steven:** Eso explica porque te demorabas tanto en el baño.

 **Nest Hunter:** Deberías hacer más baños, uno solo para cuatro no lo veo muy conveniente.

 **Metamorf:** (Alzando su pata) Puede tener un sauna, spa, piscina y salón de juegos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Eso ya no sería un baño.

 **Metamorf:** (Sonriendo) Pero sería más divertido que un simple baño.

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya conocen al humano peliblanco (Steven) y al poni (Nest), déjeme presentarles a mi nuevo OC, Metamorf el Changeling.

 **Metamorf:** (Agitando su pata) Hola amigos, es un gusto conocerlos.

 **Steven:** Sabes he notado un patrón.

 **The only 95:** ¿Cuál patrón?

 **Steven:** El primer capítulo de este fic lo sacaste cuando acabo mi saga y yo llegue a tu casa. El segundo capítulo lo sacaste cuando termino la saga de Nest Hunter y este llego a la casa. El tercer capítulo lo estas sacando cuando termino la saga de Metamorf y el está aquí en la casa. Algo me dice que sacaras el siguiente cuando termine la saga de tu otro OC y también llegue a la casa.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tiene mucha lógica.

 **Metamorf:** Yo también lo acabo de notar.

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** The only…

 **The only 95:** Bueno a contestar los Reviews.

 **Steven:** Como cambias el tema, maldito.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

profesorslendy: Las cosas para Keima se comenzaran a complicar jejeje. Me diste una buena idea con eso de la Princesa Luna versión Gamer. Espero que no te haigas cansado esperando en tu sofá, lo siento y saludos XD

angelsoul99: Acá el siguiente capítulo amigo y gracias por seguir en mi otro fic, suerte con los estudios, saludos.

tomfe59: Ya actualice, sorry por la demora, los ponis se pueden besar, si creo. Fanservice de ponis mmmm sabes tengo varias ideas pero Steven reprime todas mi ideas pervertidas, veré si lo puedo incluir. La ramita multiusos amigo, sirve para todo, para realizar el Winwardio levioooooosa (Ni idea como se escribe me da flojera), picar un cuerpo para saber si sigue vivo y apretar los botones de tu video juego favorito si viajaste a otra dimensión y te convertiste en un ser sin dedos… debo dejar la droga amigo, ¡NO A LA DROGA!

Dricon: Que tal amigo no espere encontrar un comentario tuyo en mi fic, jejeje si lo sé desde tu fic escribiste tus deseos homicidas por demorarme en publicar pero la falta de inspiración sí que afecta mucho, pero oye no deje fanfiction, simplemente no tenía idea para este fic pero he vuelto amigo JAJAJAJA.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo y ya saben cualquier duda que tengan solo déjenla en los comentarios y también estoy abierto a recibir cualquier idea como la de un lector que me dejo en los comentarios, porque enserio necesito mucha ayuda para esto. Dejando eso de lado si ustedes ven el anime TWGOK y son fanáticos de dicho anime les recomiendo la historia _El mundo que solo yo conozco!_... ya lo dije puedes bajar el arma.

Una persona con las letras de _**DRICON**_ encima de él estaba apuntando a nuestro tardón escritor, dicha persona baja el arma y se retira del lugar convirtiéndose en humo.

 **The only 95:** Ufff… jejeje casi, pero enserio es una buena historia, claro que tendrán que soportar las locuras que hay veces le da a ese escritor jejeje.

 **Steven:** Si nuestros lectores soportan tus locuras, pueden soportar cualquier cosa.

 **The only 95:** Gracias por animarme (Nótese el sarcasmo) Bueno ya saben comenten y dejen sus amenazas que con gusto las leeré, a despedirnos.

 **The only/Steven/Nest/Metamorf:** Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Un humano peliblanco estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta de un cuarto y detrás de él se encontraba un poni con una katana y un changeling.

 **Steven:** Oye The only a qué hora piensas salir – dijo enojado el humano que seguía tocando la puerta.

 **The only 95:** ¡No pienso salir! – Grito el escritor al otro lado de la puerta – ¡Me he demorado 3 meses, sé que si salgo mis lectores me mataran, en especial uno que ya está pidiendo mi cabeza!

Una enorme gota apareció en la frente sus Oc's y de al rato llego un pegaso anaranjado de crin bicolor verde agua y morado, con alas metálicas, dicho pegaso caminaba muy feliz con un fajo de billetes.

 **Nest Hunter:** Blizz de donde sacaste ese dinero – pregunto el poni de la katana.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oh, pues un tal _Dricon,_ quería comprarme mis armas junto con una bazuca – con un brillo en los ojos del pegaso alzo el bajo de billetes - ¡JAJAJA CON ESTO PODRE COMPRAR TODAS LAS MENTAS DEL PUTO MUNDO! – con lo dicho salió a la velocidad del sonido rompiendo el techo.

Dentro del cuarto nuestro escritor estaba en posición fetal imaginándose a _Dricon_ usándolo como tiro al blanco.

 **Steven:** Sabes algún día tendrás que salir de hay así que mejor publica el capitulo – debajo de la puerta del cuarto salió un USB rojo.

 **The only 95:** Hazlo tú, yo ni muerto salgo… de hecho si salgo estoy muerto.

 **Metamorf:** Puedo publicarlo yo Steven – menciono animado el changeling.

 **Steven:** Adelante – le paso el USB rojo.

* * *

Bajo la intensa luz del sol un sudoroso poni con lentes, pelaje color oscuro y crin marrón se encontraba dándole patadas a un árbol que como si se estuviera burlando de él, apenas botaba un par de manzanas; de las cuales en su mayoría le caían en su cabeza, obligándolo a repetir el mismo agotador proceso como otras 7 veces más para luego pasar al siguiente árbol.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Definitivamente… la realidad es una mierda… - dijo al borde del colapso nuestro ´´Dios de las conquistar`` que ahora era rebajado a un simple granjero… granjero poni.

Tomando un respiro vio alrededor donde busco a su compañera demonio Elsee la cual animada y sin esfuerzo con un simple golpe tiraba todas las manzanas humillando otra vez al poni, él cual le había atribuido ``Fuerza bruta´´ aunque mas del segundo.

 **Elsee:** Te ayudo Nii-san – se acerco con una gran sonrisa al su sudoroso compañero que ya estaba a punto de mandarla a la m… pero antes de decirlo un poni granjero de color rojo se acerco a ellos poniendo nerviosa a Elsee con un sonrojo creciente en su rostro.

 **Big Macintosh:** Ya esta lista la comida – Y con eso dicho se fue dejando al par de viajeros dimensionales solos.

Fueron caminando siguiendo al potro rojo y al rato se les unió una poni naranja de crin rubia solo que ella se mantenía más alejada del grupo con un semblante serio haciendo suspirar a su hermano.

POV de Keima

Veo que aun no superan eso…

 _-Flashback:_

Ese mismo día que encontramos o mejor dicho encontré a Apple Bloom en el bosque, recibió el duro castigo de su hermana de prohibirle salir a excepción de ir a la escuela, esa misma noche Big Mac se entero del castigo que le impuso a su hermanita menor.

 **Big Macintosh:** Applejack no puedes castigar así a Apple Bloom – yo me encontraba en mi cuarto despierto a diferencia de Elsee así que pude oír la discusión.

 **Applejack:** Creí que tu entenderías Big Mac, ¡Ella pudo haber muerto!

 **Big Macintosh:** Pero no por eso le vas a prohibir salir a jugar con sus amigas, ella es una potrilla en crecimiento, necesita jugar, socializar, divertirse, no pasarse media vida encerrada en su cuarto.

 **Applejack:** No perderé mi hermana como a ellos – sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue una puerta cerrándose fuertemente y después silencio seguido de unos lloriqueos suaves.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Ellos… a quien se referirá*_ \- me estaba preguntando, desde aquella noche no pude sacarme esa duda de la cabeza.

 **Abuela Smith:** Aquí esta jovencito, un delicioso Pie de Manzana.

El delicioso aroma de ese postre llego a mis fosas nasales sacándome de mis pensamiento y darme cuenta que estaba sentado en la mesa de aquella familia… debo dejar de estar tan metido en mis pensamientos.

 **Abuela Smith:** Pueden llamar a Apple Bloom para que baje a comer – vi como Big Mac le daba una mirada a Applejack para que ella lo hiciera pero esta le miraba molesta negándose a hacerlo.

 **Elsee:** Nii-san – me golpeo un poco y me mostro su broche de pelo con forma de calavera donde se le iluminaba sus ojos, es una suerte que esa cosa este en modo silencioso.

Fije mi vista en Applejack donde pude ver una pequeña aura oscura comenzaba a aparecer… rayos si esto sigue así el alma prófuga tomara posesión de ella… debo hacer algo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Yo voy a llamarle – dije alzando el casco.

 **Abuela Smith:** Gracias jovencito – me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sinceramente no sé si ella ignora lo que pasa a su alrededor o piensa que esto es otra simple discusión de hermanos, sin imaginarse lo que está en juego.

Fui hasta el cuarto de la menor de los Apple y toque la puerta.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Apple Bloom, soy yo Keima, la abuela dice que bajes para que comas.

La vi salir muy decaída tanto que caminaba lentamente mirando al piso, ni siquiera me dijo hola o algo, era tan diferente a la potrilla que me choco con ese coche en el pueblo y para ser sincero algo dentro de mí se me revolvió como diciéndome que todo era mi culpa… y eso era verdad, de no haberle hablado de esa manera no hubiera huido al bosque dando a terminar en esta ruta tan complicada, como quisiera que hubiera un punto de guardado en el momento que me chocaron ellas y sus amigas para reiniciar desde ahí.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Descuida – no sé porque le dije eso pero ella se me quedo mirando – tratare... no, solucionare las cosas de una manera u otra, y tú con tu hermana volverán a ser igual de unidas como lo eran antes – vi en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza, era la primera vez que le prometo a una persona; o en este caso a un poni, algo pero por mi palabra y mi título del ´´Dios de las Conquistas`` sacare al espíritu prófugo dentro del corazón de Applejack con la ayuda de mi compañera Elsee…

POV GENERAL

[Unas horas después]

Keima poni estaba caminando en medio del pueblo y refunfuñando sobre demonios inútiles que encima lo dejan abandonado en una misión de conquista.

 _-Flashback:_

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Keima se reunió con Elsee a fuera de la granja para hablar del plan que tenían que trazar pero antes.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Muy bien Elsee dame la información de Applejack, sus gustos, disgustos, historia, edad, medidas, todo lo que necesito saber para idear el escenario perfecto y sacar al alma prófuga de ella – vio como su compañera se ponía nerviosa – que estas esperando Elsee no tengo todo el día – menciono molesto.

 **Elsee:** Es que… Kami-sama – desviaba la mirada – no puedo.

El poni la tomo de los hombros y con una mirada de psicópata y una voz de ultratumba la miro fijamente haciéndola transformarse en su versión chibi.

 **Keima Katsuragi: ¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES, SABES QUE LITERALMENTE NUESTRA CABEZA ESTA EN JUEGO!**

 **Elsee:** Es que… - comenzó a llorar cómicamente – yo usaba mi hagoromo para sacar la información de las chicas (N/A: Es la chalina mágica antes poseía)

Keima soltó a Elsee volviendo todo a la normalidad, luego se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta un árbol donde se dio un cabezazo e irónicamente boto todas las manzanas, después volvió donde su compañera demonio con un gran chinchón.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Entonces será a la manera antigua, seguir a nuestro objetivo a cualquier lugar donde valla sin que se dé cuenta y tratar de recaudar información para luego formar un plan.

 **Elsee:** ¿La expiaras sin que se dé cuenta?

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Claro que la expiare… ¡Momento como que yo la expiare, tu también me acompañaras! – grito ofendido el poni Keima.

 **Elsee:** Es que tengo que practicar mi magia con Twiligth, recuerdas – Keima estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero ella de la nada saco una grabadora y apretó un botón.

 _ **Grabadora:**_ _Pues practicaras lo quieras o no, sin tu hagoromo eres más inútil, así que dependeremos de tú magia para que me ayudes en las conquistas._

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Dando fuertes pisadas el molesto Keima seguía buscando a Applejack, sin su compañera demonio, creo que la frase que encajaría perfectamente ahora es ``El pez por la boca muere´´ o en este caso el poni.

 **Applejack:** Podrías darme un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas por favor – Oyó la voz de la granjera e instintivamente se escondió detrás de una carreta cerca de ahí y asomo su cabeza – gracias.

La poni naranja le pago a la florista y con el ramo de flores se fue del puesto siendo seguida por el poni jugador de galges que aunque torpe mantenía una distancia segura.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*Porque compro flores*_ \- se pregunto mientras seguía a la poni.

La siguió hasta Sugar Cute Corner, se quedo esperando afuera y la vio salir con un postre que se lo comió de un solo bocado tirando la envoltura al piso cerca a la puerta de la pastelería donde el desafortunado Keima paso resbalándose cayendo al piso de espalda y no acabo hay ya que salió Pinkie con un enorme pastel tropezándose con Keima saliendo disparado el pastel hacia arriba unos metros para luego caer encima de ambos ponis terrestres.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Jejeje bueno a preparar otro – sin perder su humor y cubierta de pastel, entro a la pastelería dando saltitos ignorando al Keima molesto y cubierto de pastel.

Y así siguió a Applejack por todo el bendito pueblo de Ponyville pasándole de todo al pobre como un piano cayendo del cielo y salido de sabe Celestia donde, abejas furiosas, unos rayos de una nube la cual era manipulada por una pegaso gris de ojos viscos, etc.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Ser decapitado ya no suena tan mal ahora – reconsidero el poni.

De manera muy sospechosa Applejack mirando a todos lados camino saliendo del pueblo.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** _*A donde va*_

.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** No puedo creer que la haiga perdido – dijo el poni que se encontraba en los límites del bosque.

La había seguido hasta la entrada de Ponyville y vio que se adentro en el bosque pero a penas camino unos 10 metros, la gran vegetación mas los enormes y frondosos árboles hicieron que su visión se redujera imposibilitando la ubicación de la yegua.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Creo que mejor me vuel… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un nudo de una soga paso por su cuello – pero que demo…

Fue jalado del cuello al interior donde se detuvo al ver que el otro extremo de la soga lo sostenía una molesta yegua que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 **Applejack:** Porque me seguiste – valla que se notaba el enojo en su voz – y no te atrevas a mentirme ya que desde la florería vienes siguiendome, trate de perderte por todo el pueblo pero aun seguías insistiendo así que más te vale – puso una de sus patas delanteras en el estomago de Keima – que me digas la verdad.

La mente de Keima comenzó a trabajar a mil veces su capacidad y la presión en su estomago no ayudaba mucho que digamos.  
Ahora estaba en un momento decisivo, si cometía un error la conquista fracasaría enormemente y no había punto de reinicio para intentarlo otra vez, entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, podría decir parcialmente la verdad de sus intenciones, ganar unos puntos de amor y de paso salir ileso.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Estaba preocupado por ti – dijo viéndola fijamente confundiendo a la poni – desde aquel día cuando traje a Apple Bloom actuabas diferente, discutías con tu hermano y te volvías más distante con todos. Pensé en preguntarte que te pasaba pero sabía que no me ibas a decir nada, así que mi única opción era seguirte a escondida y averiguar que te pasaba y poder ayudarte porque tú me importas Applejack – dijo su nombre sin apartar la vista en ningún momento.

Las mejillas pecosas de la yegua se comenzaron a teñir de un leve color rojo el cual iba acrecentándose. Nuestro amigo Keima internamente estaba feliz, no mintió, gano puntos de amor y salió ile…

 _PAAM!_

Una sonrojada y agitada Applejack tenía su casco alzado saliéndole vapor y cerca de ahí tirado en el piso se encontraba un semiinconsciente Keima con un gran chinchón en la cabeza… bueno por lo menos gano puntos de amor.

 **Applejack:** _*Porque siento esto*_ \- pensó la yegua que se tocaba el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón el cual comenzó a latir como loco al ver al semiinconsciente poni – E… escúchame tú, será me… mejor que no me vuelva a se… seguir o lo lamentaras – amenazo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Agarrando el ramo de rosas se retiro dejando tirado al poni el cual se retorcía de dolor y que maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez a la realidad, de todos y cada uno de los universos y dimensiones habidas y por haber.

…

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y Keima con un chincho caminaba tambaleándose en el pasadizo de la casa de la granja, rumbo a su cuarto.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Gane puntos de amor – musito para sí mismo – pero eso poco importa si no pude conseguir la información que necesito.

 _SHIFF!_

Volteo su cabeza donde por la puerta de uno de los cuartos se asomaba la potrilla amarilla del listón rojo que le hacia un ademan con su casco que se acercara, lo cual hizo.

 **Apple Bloom:** Keima… - miro a todos lados – quiero contarte algo…

…

POV de Keima

Llego la noche y me encontraba en el cuarto con varias cosas en mi cabeza que pensar gracias a lo que me dijo Apple Bloom.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Ahora veo todo más claro – Me dije a mi mismo sentado en mi cama.

La sobreprotección para con su hermana, el castigo extremo que le puso por temor a perderla gracias a la influencia del alma prófuga, la mención de ``Ellos´´, el color de las flores, soy un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Gracias Apple Bloom – El sonido de un ronquido proveniente de Elsee me saco de mis pensamientos, creo que está cansada mas mental que físicamente.

Baje de mi cama y me dispuse a prender mi PFP al cual ya le quedaba poca batería, comencé a jugar dejando que las ideas fluyan en mi, tratar de imaginar el punto decisivo de esta ruta, el escenario, las palabras a escoger.

Puse pausa al juego y luego con mi casco delantero acomode mis lentes.

 **Keima Katsuragi:** Ya puedo ver el final.

POV GENERAL

Lejos de hay una poni anaranjada de crin rubia dejaba un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en medio de dos lapidas con unos nombre que por la oscuridad eran imposibles de leer.

 **Applejack:** Hola de nuevo – un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, bajando por su rostro hasta caer al suelo – Papá y Mamá.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Se lo que van a decir _´´Este flojo de mierda nos hace esperar meses para luego publicar un capitulo corto``_ pero deben entender que lo hago por algo además que trabajar en otros dos fic (Si he creado otro) me toma tiempo, eso mas la universidad pues apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y las ideas para este fic no fluyen tanto como la de mis otros fics, bueno dejando eso de lado contestemos los reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

Black998: Gracias amigo, por sea acaso me gusta tu historia del crossover (Naruto-Pokemon) jejeje es muy graciosa y buena. Sabes lo de las diosas tal vez, estoy abierto a ideas, poco a poco Keima aprenderá el valor de la amistad aunque sufrirá mucho en el proceso jajaja.

tomfe59: Claro que sigue vivo, tal vez me demore en publicar pero no lo abandonare, jejeje lo siento este es muy corto XD pero apenas estamos comenzando.  
Claro que seguiré, la pregunta ofende.  
Sabes por mí no hay problema poner lemon pero mi Oc (Steven) me tiene constantemente amenazando que si lo pongo pues me colgara de tu sabes donde… mejor no me arriesgo, pero las escenas subidas de tono pueden ser [Introduzca risa pervertida]  
Sabes en mis otros fic no hago mucho; por no decir casi nada, el manejo del formato POV solo lo hago en este fic ya que también tenemos que ver la perspectiva de Keima la cual a mi parecer es más compleja, adiós amigo.

angelsoul99: [Con una enorme gota en su frente] jejeje descuida amigo tratare de publicar más seguido, valla aun espero el fic que prometiste, ten por seguro que seré el primero en comentar :). Adiós amigo.

Dricon:… y a mí me llaman loco… jeje es broma mi buen y estimado amigo que pide mi cabeza.  
[Alzando las manos y sudando nervioso] si… si actualizare lo juro baja el rifle, no le miento a tomfe59.  
Si me falta pulir bastante eso pero bueno arruinando y cagando las cosas se aprende... creo que eso me lo dijo mi profesor de química cuando desaprobé con el XD.  
[Alzando las manos otra vez y temblando como gelatina] ¡CARAJO TE MALDIGO BLIZZ COMO LE PUDISTE VENDER ESAS ARMAS!

NewSilverWolf94: Es cierto, ahora con Blizz aquí el patrón sigue XD, pero este fic no tendrá 6 capítulos, de hecho tendrá mucho mas así que despreocúpate. Esperemos que Keima cumpla con lo que le prometió a Apple Bloom o el alma prófuga tomara posesión de la portadora de la Amistad. Saludos amigo.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Pueden seguir mis otras historias si desean ya que esas son las que actualizo mas seguido jejeje, ya saben dejen sus dudas, ideas, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte en los comentarios que nada les cuesta, soy The only 95 nos leemos hasta el próximo año… qui… quiero decir hasta el próximo capitulo jejeje… no sé porque siento que tengo que llevar un chaleco antibalas.


End file.
